Salinas Milton
Shocktrooper |Likes = Edy Nelson Freesia York Audrey Heitinga |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Daisuke Matsubara }} is a twenty-four year old Squad 7 shocktrooper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Salinas also appears as a member of squad 1 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Handsome and smooth, he was always popular with the ladies. A bit of a Lothario, he's made many a beautiful woman cry. A major tank aficionado, he enlisted for a chance to see one up close. He's been spotted more than once in the R&D hangar past midnight, stroking the tanks. His love of tanks kept him in the force after the war. Though that meant more time spent around tanks than ever, his time around the ladies suffered horribly. 'Expanded Biography' Salinas's handsome face ensures that he is perpetually surrounded by women. Being the gentleman that he is, Salinas never turns away a hopeful female, which has unfortunately resulted in a long trail of heartbroken women. Salinas is a hardcore tank geek, and the only reason why he even joined the militia was for an opportunity to see a tank up close. Many people have seen Salinas wandering around in the research and development facility late night, lovingly petting the tanks that are stored there. His love of tanks led him to stay in the service of the military even after the war was over, and though he was able to spend more time with the tanks, he ended up having much less time for the ladies. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 230 *Accuracy - 9 *Evasion - 11 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 374 *Accuracy - 38 *Evasion - 34.3 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Desert Allergy' - An allergy to dust and sand leads to a steady drain of HP while in a sandy area. *'Fancies Women' - Having women around makes them want to look good, making them shoot with greater accuracy. *'Lancer Killer' - Confidence that they can best any Lancer grants a boost in attack abilities. *'Tank Lover' - Standing near tanks makes them happy, driving up their attack abilities. Battle Potentials *'Melee Skills' - Firing accuracy is improved when an enemy is in the immediate vicinity. *'Ambush Spotter' - Enemy units in hiding can be spotted from the same distance as a scout. *'Super Damage' - Attack power against human targets is greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Full HP Recovery' - They have a chance of recovering all of their HP after attacking. Quotes Selection *"Rest easy, I'm on it." *"Engaging the enemy." Attacking *"Take this!" *"How about this!?" *"Ha!" Killing a Foe *"I'm just warming up." Enemy Sighted *"Hostile unit found." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"Don't forget me." *"Leave it to me." *"And a few shots from me!" *"Freesia! Your knight is here!" (Freesia) *"Edy, your knight is here!" (Edy) *"Audrey, your knight is here." (Audrey) Personal Potentials *"...Honestly, all this grit is intolerable." (Desert Allergy) *"Well...hello my lovelies." (Fancies Women) *"How dare you attack a tank!" (Lancer Killer) *"Mmmm...who's a sexy tank!?" (Tank Lover) Battle Potentials *"You shouldn't let me get this close." (Melee Skills) *"Hehe, found you." (Ambush Spotter) *"You think you've seen gunplay?" (Super Damage) *"I'm nowhere near done." (Full HP Recovery) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Man down!" After Medic Visit *"Please help!" *"Don't you dare die! You hear me!?" *"Edy! Edy! I'm here!" (Edy) *"Freesia! Don't leave me!" (Freesia) *"Audrey! Help is on the way!" (Audrey) HP Critical *"...Are you trying to kill me?" *"I'm in tatters here." Unconsciousness *"Help me... please." Death *"Just... once in my life, I... I wanted to ride... in a tank... Enter Squad 7 *"Salinas Milton, at your service." Exit Squad 7 *"This was a good squad. So long, Welkin." Trivia *Salinas was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Squad 7 Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1